fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dismount
Dismount (乗り降り Noriori) is a command that exists in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga ''and Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Units riding on horse, pegasus, or wyvern are able to dismount to an on-foot version of their class. Often, dismounted units may also be forced to use swords only. Their movement is reduced, but this is often a necessary sacrifice as it reduces their movement being impeded by forests or similar terrain and also negates the Weapon effectiveness of horse-slaying or flying-slaying weapons. In indoor chapters of those games, except [[Fire Emblem: Three Houses|''Fire Emblem: Three Houses]], characters automatically dismount, while they will need to dismount to enter indoor regions in outdoor chapters. Seliph is also able to dismount in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, although it offers no real benefits and can cause the Frozen Lord Glitch. Meanwhile, mounted units in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn have reduced movement indoors. Unused game data in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon suggests that dismounting was planned to be implemented at one stage. Dismounting in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 heavily decreased the effectiveness of lance and axe using classes who were not able to use lances and axes on foot and could not use swords mounted. In most cases the character had their sword skill at Rank E like Glade, meaning they had to train heavily to avoid being helpless indoors. This also left the player with no indoor lance users other than latecomer Xavier and a promoted Dalsin, both of whom had their lance skills at Rank E. Arch Knights Selfina and Robert, however, still use their bows while dismounted as they are unable to ever equip swords. One advantage of dismounting is that the units will gain more experience when fighting on foot than they would on horseback. This wasn't much of an issue in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Both games feature the common Weapon Level stat and powerful indoor lance users like Dolph, Draug, Lionel, and Sheena. The Commando Knight and male Dragon Knight classes in'' TearRing Saga'' also retained their usage of lances indoors. Dismounting in ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' is executed as a free action either before or after moving but not both, preventing a player from keeping a unit dismounted before and after the turn while moving with mounted movement. Otherwise, this mechanic is very useful in many ways. Other than avoiding weapon effectiveness damage multipliers against mounted units, Flying Unit gain benefits from terrain bonuses when they dismount but lose 2 points of speed while Horseback Unit gain 2 speed when dismounted but already had access to terrain bonuses. Mounted Master classes have additional stat changes, where as Falcon Knights loses 1 point in Strength when dismounting as well as the 2 Speed. Dismounting also allows the unit to use Gauntlets, which they otherwise were unable to use. Stats Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem In Mystery of the Emblem, the dismounted unit is reclassed into a different class. Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Category:Game Mechanics